Soul Eater: Truth or Dare
by Pattithompson
Summary: What do you do when you're at a sleepover and have absolutely nothing to do? Why, Truth or Dare of course! Will this suspenseful night ruin the friendships of 8 friends? Well, you'll have to read to find out! (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfic, so no hatsies. I've seen lots of these, and I decided it would be fun if I made one myself. This contains major shipping, so you betteh be ready for that. Anyways, right now, I have a completely crap keyboard, and no notepad whatsoever. I love reviews, favorites, and follows. Mostly reviews, but you know. I think you can tell by now that I have no damn idea what I want to put here, sooooo.. I'm done stalling, enjoy~ x3**

The clock struck midnight as the room, which seemed to be silent for ages, was filled with kids with nothing better to do but to sit there and rethink their lives. The silence broke, but it could only be heard by the person who was sitting next to where the voice came from. With a sign, Blackstar turned his head towards Soul, crossing his arms.

"You people are boring. I expected something a lot more fun then this." The white haired boy glared back at him. "Hey, this sleepover was all Maka's idea. If anything, she should be the one dealing with this crap." He turned towards her, watching her silently flip a page from a large book she was reading from. Rolling his eyes, he groaned and looked back at the assassin. "Go bother her about it."

Finally, a voice basically shattered the silence as it yelled out. "We should play truth or dare~" Gazes shifted to the blond haired girl who was humming quietly, as she didn't even say anything. The taller girl who was sitting next to her nodded, and put her nailpolish down for what seems the first time in her life. "Yeah, it's not like we have anything else to do."

Everybody else agreed wordlessly as they formed a small circle. Everybody was there except for the pink haired meister who was huddled up in a small corner. Turning around, Maka tilted her head and smiled. "Come on, Crona. it'll be fun!" Shaking, she shook his head in protest. "I- I- I never played Truth or Dare before. I don't know how to deal with this.."

"Come onnnn Crronaaa!" Patty growled impatiently. "It's not that hard, all you do is sit down and pray that you won't get picked." She seemed to try to back up in her corner as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on his knees.

"Just forget her." Soul grunted, turning away. "Who goes first?"  
"I vote Maka." Blackstar blurted out. "All in favor?" He raised his hand, along with everybody else except Soul and Maka. Soul had a slightly worried expression as he was the last person who slightly and hesitantly put his hand up. Instantly, Maka turned her attention to Soul, her grin devil-like. "Truth or dare, Soul?" She asked him.

Soul's POV

To him, this seemed like a life or death situation. If he picked dare, he could put his life at risk, because knowing that look Maka was giving him, anything could happen. He could pick truth.. But that could ruin the friendships he has with somebody he knows. He gulped as the thoughts bounced around in his head, then he took a deep breath and decided he was going to go the easy way. "Truth." He said, sounding sure of himself, even though he was as worried as he could ever get.

Maka seemed disappointed at first, like she had something devilish planned if he had picked dare. He felt relived for a moment, until she smiled again. "Do you have a crush?"  
His cheeks went bright red as he instantly denied. "O- Of course I don't!"

"I see you blushing." Teased Liz. Quickly, I shot a death glare at her as I laughed. Damn. This isn't cool at all.. For some reason, Maka let it pass as she looked away. Was she upset? Or was I just imagining it. I was imagining it. No doubt about it.. So I guess it was my turn now.. My eyes scrolling through the 6 others who sat there, none of them looked dazed to the slightest. This was a hard one. Time to go with instinct..

"Kid, truth or dare?"

Kid's POV  
Oh great. I should of known I would of gotten involved with this pathetic garbage. Why am I playing in the first place..? Well, I guess they would of forced me into it anyways.. Dare.. That would be the right choice.. After that little trick with Soul and his crush. Nobody must know.

"Dare." I answer calmly.

Almost immediately, he had said something that would make me hate him for the rest of my life. "I dare you to go kiss Crona."

With a off guard gasp, my eyes widened as I lashed my head towards Crona. She was already looking up at the group, her eyes clouded with surprise and fear. Patty instantly broke into laughter, and I looked over at the laughing girl, still in shock. I growled, turning back to Soul. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?!" I asked, basically losing it.

"A dare is a dare." Said Tsubaki, her voice quiet, trying not to sound like she really wanted to see it, even though it was obvious she did. Next to her, Liz seemed to be trying to avoid the whole thing overall. Clenching his teeth together, he let out a sigh of defeat and got up, walking over to Crona. She blushed lightly as I walked over to her. She looked to the side, even though I was avoiding any eye contact whatsoever with her. Bending over, I softly kissed her on the cheek, not even hesitating for a second once I turned around. "YOU PERVERTS HAPPY?"

Tsubaki's POV

I watched as Kid walked back to the group, quiet whispers and giggling followed as he sat down. Crona was still looking towards the group, looking like she just saw a ghost. I don't blame her, I doubt either of them like eachother.. Or do they. Nah, Kid had a crush on Liz, doesn't he..? Or maybe he's over that. It doesn't really seem that way. Oh, whatever. I'm putting to much thought into this..

"Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Looking up, I notice everyone looking at me. "U- Um, dare." I answered, not really thinking about it at all.

"I dare you to lock yourself in the closet with Blackstar for five minutes."

"Wha?! I mean... Wha? No, 5 minutes?!" I unintentionally shouted out all my thoughts as everybody stared at me, most chuckling lightly. I didn't even bother to look at Blackstar as he began blurting out random things.

"HAH! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE LOCKED IN THE CLOSET! HAHAHHA!" He obnoxiously laughed as everybody glared at him, giving him the 'shut the hell up or ill rip your head off' look. He was still laughing as Soul grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the closet.

Swiftly, I turned my head towards Kid. "W- We don't have to do anything, right?" I beg, cuffing my hands together in a prayer. Smirking, he closed his eyes. "It depends if you don't do anything."

Feeling somebody grab at my ear, I was dragged while I sat on the floor, petrified with my eyes wide and jaw dropped. "L- Lizz.." I managed to grumble out.

"It's only 5 minutes!" She complained. "Besides, we all know you want it."

"W- What do you mean?!" I began blushing. I was finally able to move as I began to fail. "Leave me alone, I never agreed to this!"

"A dare is dare." She mocked. I heard Patty begin breaking into laughter, which seemed awkward at first, because she had remained silent after Kid said the dare, and that was extremely unlike her.

"Why are you using that against me? It's not like you're angry about that last dare, are you?" I asked, feeling as I was about to get stabbed with a knife in three, two one..

"Shut up! I- It's.." She walked faster, grasping onto me tighter. We got to the closet soon after, as I was thrown in and locked in the dark space, and locked in. After banging on the door repeatedly, I slowled switched my gaze to Blackstar, who seemed slightly confused. With a sigh, I looked over at him, blushing lightly.

Maka's POV

I watched silently as Soul and Liz walked away from the closet. I expected this to be a nice, normal game of Truth or Dare. But I've come to the proper conclusion that everybody in this room is insane. They both sat down and Liz sighed.

"Well, I'm not waiting. Who wants to go while those two lovebirds make out?" Liz asked with a laugh.

"Oh! OH, I WANNA GO~!" Yelled Patty. "Truth or Dare, sis?" She instantly got to the point before getting the okay. I rested my cheek onto the palm of my hand. Well this was going to be good..

Patty's POV

Hehe, she's going to haatee me. But she has to love me! I mean, I'm doing this for the sake of all sanity. If she picks Truth or Dare, she can't get around it either way. This would be my revenge.. Well, I'm sort of helping her.. Or am I...? Am I? Idunno, this is hard. Whatever.

"Dare." She replied.

Not suspicious at all. Perfect! "I daaareee you tooooo.."

I hesitated for awhile, wanting to make her curious. "Just say it, Patty.."

"I dare you tooooooo..

* * *

**BAM! CLIFFHANGER! x3 Anyways, I really enjoy those two reviews from chu wonderful people. This might, or might not be a long story, but I have abunch of other stories in mind that I really I hope I could get up before I'm unmotivated, and choose to never post a story again.. But due to myself needing to improve my writing skills for this club my biffles sister goes too, I'm going to have to keep writing.. Anyways, I really hope chu enjoyed! Favorite, Review, and Follow if chu like the story! I'd love to hear from you guys, and it's really exciting to see what other people think of this story. Thanks everyone~**

~Fu Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sowwee. I was reeaaally lazy with this chapter.. And yeah, hope you enjoy. Please excuse my terrible rushed chapter. :P**

* * *

"I dare you tooooooo.. Confess your love to Kid!" I said. Gasps filled the room as all the gazes were fixed on my sister. She looked as she was about to kill me. She never does though, which is good on my part. I would of been dead when I was 6 if she did~

"P- Patty!" She yelled, looking around. "W- What? Why would you think I have a crush on Kid?" She asked, trying to avoid Kid as she asked. I giggled.

"It's all over your diary~" I replied. "By the way, I love you too!"

"I don't accept your love! How could you read my diary?!" She hissed. Still laughing, I replied.

"Because you left it on the couch. It was yelling my name."

"PATRICIA THOMPSON, I WILL KILL YOU!" She shouted, causing all the laughter to disappear from the room. She shot up, marching into the bathroom and slamming the door. What was to be so embarrassed about anyways?

Soul's POV

Still slightly surprised, I looked over at Kid who was looking down dumbfounded. Patty was giggling quietly, but was obviously looking guilty. Looking at Maka who was sitting next to me, looked back at me with the 'get me the hell out of here before I lose it' look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I guess ill let Blackstar out now."

Getting up, I walked towards the closet, slowly turning the knob, I opened the door to see Blackstar and Tsubaki making out, Tsubaki ling on top of him. I starred for afew seconds as they slowly realized I was watching, both of them looking terrified as they turned to me.

"Soul. It's not what it looks like." Blackstar said somewhat maturely, pushing Tsubaki off of him. I was still staring in a loss of words. She got off the floor, and ran to the bathroom, trying to open the door, even though it was locked.

"What the hell do you want?!" Yelled a voice from the bathroom. Not paying attention to much else, I was still gazing at Blackstar. What the fuck did I just see?

"Ya.. Hoo?" He said, his voice filled with embarrassment.

Maka's POV

It was only me, Kid, and Patty sitting in the once neat circle. This was going horribly. Between the two girls shouting near the bathroom, and Soul cussing out Blackstar for making him see what he didn't have to see, I put my hand on my forehead desperately. Please get me out of here..

"I'm gonna.. Go over there.." Kid pointed to a corner, and crawled to it. Unless he was obsessing over symmetry, this was strange for Kid. He looked like a mirror image of Crona as he wrapped his arms around his knees and dug his face into his knees. Patty wasn't even laughing anymore, which was unusual, because if she was in a situation like this, she wouldn't shut up. I turned around when I heard a door slam. Blackstar was slowly walking towards me.

"U- Um, Blackstar?" I asked as he lied down and started shivering. What was wrong with him? The only thing I could do now was lock myself in a bedroom, but as I slowly got up, realize something.

* * *

**CLIFFHAANGGER! MWUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I told chu it was rushed, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Ill have a super long chapter soon, I promise~ Remember, if you have any ideas, feel free to review. Favorite and Follow, and you get a cookie! :P**

~Fu-chan


End file.
